horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie
'''Annie '''is a 2013 horror roleplay. It is a remake of a 2010 roleplay by the same name. Plot Wanting to get away from their lives, five friends set out on a road trip into the unknown. Everything seems perfect until they are attacked, only the killer may be closer than they know. Synopsis Emily sang 'House of the Rising Son' at her rehearsal, which recieved much praise from her boyfriend, Seth. They talked briefly before Annie came to see how the rehearsal went. She said she wasn't feeling into it, but Annie said she'd do fine since she was so good. Seth headed out and Annie and Emily went off to get some coffee. Once there, Jordan, Annie's boyfriend, came over and was his regular, goof ball self. Jade came over soon after that and talked with them until Emily said she had to go and meet Seth for dinner. Jordan then recieved a call from Coach Maze, saying he needed him to do something in the gym, Jordan told the girls he needed to go deal with it, since apparently the Coach liked to get students in trouble or even kicked out of school for false reasons. Once there, the Coach quickly picked up an attitude and tried to force Jordan to help move some stuff that the Dean needed done. Jordan told him no and was hit by him, things then escalated and Jordan broke the Coach's leg before murdering him. The next day, Seth picked everyone up in his truck and they set out. Jade quickly put on an attitude with Jordan, saying she was tired of him and cranky. While they were driving, the engine busted out of nowhere, causing them to be stranded. Emily, Seth, and Jade set off to find a town and a mechanic, which they did after about a half-hour, they quickly located the mechanic in town and asked for his help, although he was less than generous at first, he was seduced by Emily into helping. While Jade and the mechanic drove back to the truck, Emily and Seth stayed in town and had lunch together at the local diner. Not long after that, the others returned and brainstormed on what to do while they waited. Jade said she wanted to look around town, so Emily and Annie decided to go with her while Seth and Jordan waited it out in the diner. The girls ventured through town and stopped at a bookstore where Jade found a pamphlet advertising the landmarks and sights, she said they should go so she could take pictures but ultimately set out on her own. Emily and Annie returned to the diner, on the way Emily revealed to Annie that Seth had proposed and she wanted Annie to be her maid of honor. Once inside, Seth asked where Jade was and they told the guys she went off into the wild on her own. Jordan said he was going after her because she could get hurt or worse, Annie said she was coming too but had to go to the bathroom first, she used this excuse to sneak into the Auto Shop and kill the mechanic to prevent him from working on the truck anymore than he already had. Jordan and Annie hurried, setting out to find Jade, and quickly made their way to the ranger station, where Annie questioned the park rangers and discovered Jade was in the area. Jordan hurried one direction while Annie moved in the other and Jordan ran into Jade first. He questioned as to what she was doing before asking to see her camera, which he then held above her head where she couldn't reach. Angered by this, Jade called him an asshole and snatched her camera back. Jordan replied by calling her a bitch and revealing he was going to kill her, shocked, Jade ran away from him after kicking him in the groin. She'd thought she'd found safety upon seeing Annie and ran to her, only to be betrayed and murdered. Jordan and Annie argued for a moment before returning to town. Back in town, Seth and Emily waited around in the diner for their friends to return. Seth decided they should go and check on the mechanic to see how the truck was coming along, but when they got there they discovered no one was around and soon found the mechanic's body. Just then, they heard someone approaching and saw Jordan, Emily questioned as to why he'd returned without Jade and he said she'd been hurt. Emily feared that maybe Jordan had hurt her and then questioned where Annie was, before she stepped out and into view. Seth grew concerned and put himself in front of Emily, telling her to run when he told her to. He counted to three, alerting her to run, and then tackled Jordan. While the two guys fought and Emily ran, Annie threw a wrench at Emily, stricking her in the back and knocking her down. Annie got ontop of Emily and began to strangle her, but Emily was able to slash her face and then whack her off with a stick she'd been able to reach. She attempted to defend herself, but Annie got the upperhand and knocked her out. Seth, noticing Emily in distress, was distracted and knocked out by Jordan, who then commanded Annie to wake Emily up to watch his actions. Jordan woke Seth up and was then spit on in the face by him, Jordan responded by slamming his head into the ground several times and then dropping a cinder block on his head, smashing it and killing him. Emily began to give up, sobbing into the ground, as Jordan revealed their plan and retrieved a knife for Annie. Finally getting fed up with him, Annie stabbed Jordan in the stomach, killing him. Emily took this moment to kick Annie and escape. Fleeing, Emily was able to hide but was soon found and ran again. She hid and close lined Annie when she went to come around a corner, Emily grabbed Annie's knife and prepared to finish her off but was shot to death by a police officer who thought Emily was attacking Annie, not the other way around. The officer quickly gathered Annie up and helped her to safety where she was questioned. Annie told the autorities that it was Emily who had gone crazy and attacked Jade, Seth, and Jordan - killing them. Annie had her final revenge on Emily, she had been jealous of her in life, but now Emily was deemed a murderer and was dead, allowing Annie to move on with her life. Deaths #Coach Maze - Upper torso crushed by bleachers closing. #The Mechanic - Head bashed in with tire iron. #Jade Mallory - Stabbed to death. #Seth Anderson - Head crushed by a cinder block. #Jordan Henley - Stabbed to death. #Emily Vivarie - Shot by a cop. Cast Annie Juran as Annie Wynter Melanie Putzo as Emily Vivarie Casey Tuqiri as Jade Mallory Kyrosnag Resident as Seth Anderson October Amat as Jordan Henley Melanie DiPrima as Coach Maze Abraelon as The Mechanic Category:Annie RP Category:RP Pages Category:Finished